Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,594; 5,505,214; and 5,591,368 disclose various electrically powered smoking systems comprising electric lighters and cigarettes. The systems provide smoking pleasure while significantly reducing side stream smoke and permitting the smoker to selectively suspend and reinitiate smoking. During operation of such smoking systems, condensate can collect on various parts of the heating fixture. In order to remove such condensates, the smoking device may include a heating component which is used to drive off such condensates. Even with such a heating component, it may not be possible to remove as much of the condensates as desired. Further, the smoking pleasure derived from the smoking system may be adversely affected by condensate build-up in areas which cannot be sufficiently heated to drive off the condensates.